havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Stars
"'' --- tba __TOC__ Summary '''Lost Stars, '''a moniker for a mission assigned to Task Force Aurek by The Jedi Order, is one of the three chapters in the story of Task Force Aurek. Assisting the Jedi Order on Dantooine, Aurek discovered an ancient Star Map within a ruin near the temple itself, supposedly dedicated to 'The Builders' as a monument to an ancient Star Forge. They found the co-ordinates to four other Star Maps, located on four different planets across the galaxy... Chapter One - Lost in the Stars Objectives Task Force Aurek had 5 planets to search in order to complete the Star Map and find the location of the Star Forge; * Dantooine * Concord Dawn * Tatooine * Kashyyyk * Korriban Dantooine ~wip~ Concord Dawn Making their way to Concord Dawn, Task Force Aurek found the world in conflict between a group of crusaders loyal to Mandalore, and one of the few clans still resisting the new leader of the Mandalorians - Clan Ordo. Landing at a Clan Ordo base, Aurek met with Rolenn Ordo, the Clan's leader, who offered to take them to the Star Map if they helped the Clan clear out a local garrison of Crusaders. Agreeing to help, Aurek delved into the jungle canyons of Concord Dawn to carve a path to the Crusader settlement, facing ambush and attack from Loyal crusaders at every turn. Sustaining a few small casualties, Aurek pushed on, Clasarna and Sam stopping any attempts on the part of the Mandalorians to use thermal detonators on the Task Force, perhaps saving lives. With skillful movements and actions, Aurek was able to push through the canyons largely unscathed, and made their way to the compound held by the Crusaders. Clearing the compound, Aurek was guided by Rolenn into the excavated tunnels below the compound itself, where within the Star Map lay hidden. Finding it before long, Aurek discovered that the star map was damaged and unstable, likely due to the Mandalorian's excavation efforts. While they were able to retrieve information from the Star Map, its activation caused a great deal of strain, and it imploded, leaving much of its retrieved intel incomplete. However, with their mission on Concord Dawn complete, Aurek left Concord Dawn, leaving the area in the control of Clan Ordo, a new ally. Tatooine Making their way to Tatooine, Task Force Aurek found that they had been followed from Concord Dawn by some of the Mandalorians they had attacked in their attempts to retrieve the Second Star Map. Repelling the Mandalorian boarders, they found their ship badly damaged, but were able to remain within the Tatooine system while they repaired, continuing their search for the map itself. Following Jedi Knight Lyra Selzen's leads to a tribe of Tusken Raiders on the fringes of the Dune Sea, Task Force Aurek found that the tribe had in-depth knowledge of the Star Map's location. Undergoing the tribe's right of passage in order to learn the location of the map, Aurek found themselves thrust into an arena to face many of the tribe's best warriors, all the while skirting around a Sarlaac pit, knowing a wrong step could lead to a slow, painful and agonizing death. Defeating the warriors, the Task Force then faced 'The Guardian' - an unknown creature which seemed equal parts machine and organic, likely awoken by the Tuskens digging into Builder technology. With the defeat of the Guardian and the passing of the tribe's trials, Aurek learned the location of the Star Map, in the middle of Tatooine's vast dune sea. Moving to its location, they began their search of the area. During their search, they came across a crashed Mandalorian ship, holding curious data relating to an unknown search, and more specific coordinates of the map's location. Making their way there, they found that the map was within the den of a Greater Krayt Dragon. After a brief engagement, the overwhelming force of Aurek was enough to defeat the creature as they pushed on, discovering the map within. Before they could leave however, Aurek encountered quite the difficult scenario as they were met with a contingent of Sith and Imperial Shadow Troopers, led by the Mysterious Darth Sarkos. Suffering in the fight, Aurek managed to push back the Sith and force their retreat, pulling back themselves aboard the Guardian with their mission complete, and their force relatively intact. However, questions over who Darth Sarkos really was, and how he had tracked them down on their mission remain... Kashyyyk Getting in contact with Jedi Knight Vor Srozzu, Task Force Aurek made their way to Kashyyyk to search for the next Star Map. Upon arriving in the canopy of the great Wroshyr forests, they met with Srozzu who explained that he had found the Star Map and an ancient machine deep in the Shadowlands below. Agreeing to lead them to the map, Srozzu made their way down into the Shadowlands below, after agreeing to help the local Wookiee tribe with a problem involving some Trandoshan hunters. Making their way through a Kinrath den, Aurek ambushed the Trandoshans from behind, carving their way through the camp and destroying it while taking a few bad injuries of their own. Not far from the camp, Aurek located the Star map and the machine with it, but the Star Map seemed locked, refusing to open. When they did approach, the holographic display on the machine beside the map activated and began to speak to them, seeming to recognize someone among Aurek's numbers, where it refused access to Knight Srozzu. Putting a group of Aurek members through a kind of behavioral analysis, the machine seemed to believe that whoever it had recognized was not acting as they should have, and a guardian droid, much larger and more powerful than the one from Dantooine revealed itself and attacked the group. The battle took some time, and took a great deal out of Aurek, badly wounding a great number of those in the Task Force before the droid was destroyed. Confirming that it had recognized the appropriate attitude during the combat, the computer then chose to grant access, allowing Aurek to get into the Star Map. Deciding to look into it further, Doubles, Orion and Shepard each learnt further detail about the machine. Orion discovered not only that the machine had been there as long as the Star Map, but also discovered the name of the species who had built it - The Rakata. Doubles learnt that the machine was in fact a malfunctioned terraforming machine, which had changed Kashyyyk from a desert world into what it was now, its malfunction creating the giant wroshyr trees. Finally, Shepard discovered that the machine had apparently recognized Korvan Toldreyn's 'Genetic Patterns' although the General himself had never been to the machine. A curious discovery... Korriban ''To be seen... Result ~wip~ Casualties ~wip~ Chapter 2 - Heir to an Infinite Empire Objectives To be seen... * Unknown Result Unknown Casualties Unknown Category:Story Archives